shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Break It Up
Plot Starla came out with her new single called Miss Movin On, (by Fifth Harmony), Gabe realizes that the song is about him so he tries to get Starla to forgive him. Jeremy accidently sends a picture of him and a really pretty girl to Bianca, Bianca becomes jealous that she gets into a fight with Jeremy Gabe Tells Bianca that Pic wasnt for her She Forgives Jeremy They Kiss and Get Back. Bianca and Katelyn help Starla in her music video, Gabe tries everything to get Starla to stop being mad at him .so Gabe Apologzies for being a Jerk and Starla Realizes she was being Awful too so they Kiss and Get Back Too Script Scene 1 Martinez House Gabe looks on his iPad Gabe: Starla's new single? Gabe clicks on the preview Starla: (pitch perfect) I'm break down gonna start from scratch, shake it off like an etch-a-sketch, my lips are saying good-bye, and now I'm coming alive, I never be that girl again nooo ohhh oh. Gabe pauses the preview Jeremy Hey Gabe Hey Dude Whats Up Jeremy nothing you Gabe look Jeremy whoa Gabe I know its sad Jeremy dont worry about it will blow over uh oh Gabe What Jeremy i accidently sent a pic of me and one my cousins to bianca i meant to sent it to you Gabe Well Delete it Dude Jeremy Im Trying Bianca walks in * Bianca ARE YOU KIDDING ME Jeremy Wait Bianca ugh Gabe and Jeremy look sad Gabe ill go talk to her Gabe hey Bianca hey Gabe that pic jeremy sent it wasnt for you bianca Bianca what Gabe it was for me Bianca Jeremy Im sorry i thought Jeremy Bianca your my girlfriend nothings going to change that (kisses her) Bianca i know i love you Jeremy i love you too jeremy looks at the clock oh no Bianca What Jeremy im going to be late for work Bianca ok Gabe see you Jeremy later kisses bianca on the cheek Bianca what do you want to do Gabe i dont know Bianca ok Computer beeps Bianca whos Basketballguy411 Gabe brody Bianca ok well i gotta go Gabe you can stay if you want Gabe Clicks on the computer accepting brodys video request chat Gabe hey brody Brody hi wheres jeremy Bianca hes at work Brody oh Katelyn hey b Bianca hey katie youre dating brody Katelyn yeah Bianca shut up Gabe no way dude Bianca I got to go bye Everyone bye Scene 2 John Hughes High School Starla: (pitch perfect) on iPad I never be that girl again no oh oh, my innocence in wearin'in thin but my heart is growing strong so call me call me call me Miss Movin On. Starla walks in Everyone Claps Gabe walks in Everyone frowns Gabe: What's their problem? Talia: Starla's new single, it's obviously about the way you dumped her. Gabe: ?? Starla walks to her locker Gabe: Starla we need to talk. Starla: There's nothing to talk about Bianca and Jeremy walk in Starla walks away with bianca Jeremy what happened Gabe ask her Jeremy she found out Gabe yep how can i have a perfect relationship like you and bianca dude Jeremy well if you apologize then maybe Gabe I know ive been a jerk Bianca walks by Bianca hey Jeremy hey baby puts his arm around her and gives her a kiss Gabe hey Bianca starla told me everything Gabe WHY Jeremy hey just calm down Bianca yeah Bianca why did you dump her Gabe I never meant to hurt her Bianca then apologize Scene 3 Micheal House Starla opens the door Starla: Gabe?????? Gabe: Can we talk outside? Starla: Fine. Gabe: I'm sorry for the way I dumped you. Starla: You're just saying that because you don't want to be booed at scho (She didn't get to finish her sentence.) Gabe kisses Starla on the lips Gabe: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Starla: I guess I did act horrible, if you want to get back together, I suppose we can try. Gabe: I would love that. Gabe kisses Starla on the cheek Gabe: I'll see you tomorrow. Starla: Ok Gabe Goes to The Hampton House Doorbell Rings Brittney ill get it daddy Brittney opens the door '' Gabe Hey Brittney is Jeremy home Brittney yes hold on jeremy gabes here Jeremy ok Jeremy walks down Jeremy hey Gabe hey They go into Jeremys Room Jeremy jessica what are you doing in my room Jessica moms not home and mollys out on a date Jeremy yeah but biancas going to be here also Jessica oooooh Doorbell rings again ''Jessica opens the door Bianca hey jessi is jeremy home Jessica jeremy biancas here Jeremy hey babe kisses her Bianca hey blushes Brittney jeremy and bianca sitting in a tree k i ss ing Jeremy BRITTNEY chases her* Melissa jeremy brittney what in heavens name are you doing Bianca hey ms melissa Gabe Hi ms hampton Melissa hi sweetheart hi honey ( to gabe and bianca) Jeremy she started it Melissa leave youre brothers friends and girlfriend alone brittney brittney ok mom Scene 4 John Hughes High School Starla's locker Gabe: Hey Cutie Starla: Hey Gabe: I got you something Gabe gives Starla a present Starla: Gabe you shouldn't have Gabe: I would do anything to see your smile Gabe and Starla share a kiss Category:Season 3 episodes